realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Raptoran
Description Raptoran are a majestic race that nest near the peaks of mountains. Not that they build a home of twigs and sticks, but their homes and small villages are called nests with larger cities called eyries. They can often be seen flying from peak to peak, or sometimes just gliding down the mountain side. They glory in their flight and believe that it is what makes them a truly great people, often pitying the ones who cannot take to the skies as deprived. Because their homes are largely without many seemingly essential resources, their culture is based on interconnectedness with their neighbors. Merchants of mountains, they bring precious materials (gems, metals, and rare plants) to the base where they trade with others, especially the human and minotaur kingdoms. This frequent back and forth nature has led many to become fascinated with the grounded races and even move on to become permanent residents. These emigrants are not shunned by their fellows, but rather become the shopkeeps that get first rights to what is brought down through family ties or friendships. Leading to some resentment, they get along without trouble because trade is usually cut off with those that show too much disdain for the visitors. Standing roughly as tall as a human, raptoran are easily spotted for their 10-15ft wingspan, though they are more comfortable folding them behind their back when they are not flying. Their proportions seem slightly skewed with longer than expected limbs and are overall lighter and thinner than expected. Their hands and feet both end in talons, though they are not particularly sharp. Their outfits are highly utilitarian and designed for flight. No dangling jewelry, shirts that are not too loose or tight, ties on their pockets to prevent losing their contents, etc. Racial Traits Raptoran base land speed is 30 feet. Medium: As Medium creatures, raptorans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Wing-Aided Movement: Raptorans can use their wings to help with movement even if they can’t fly yet. The extra lift from her wings gives a raptoran a +10 racial bonus on Jump checks. Gliding (Ex): A raptoran can use her wings to glide, negating damage from a fall of any height and allowing 20 feet of forward travel for every 5 feet of descent. Raptorans glide at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability). Even if a raptoran’s maneuverability improves, she can’t hover while gliding. A raptoran can’t glide while carrying a medium or heavy load. If a raptoran becomes unconscious or helpless while in midair, her wings naturally unfurl and powerful ligaments stiffen the wings. The raptoran descends in a tight corkscrew and takes only 1d6 points of falling damage, no matter what the actual distance of the fall. Flight (Ex): When a raptoran reaches 5 Hit Dice, she becomes able to fly at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability). A raptoran can’t fly while carrying a medium or heavy load or while fatigued or exhausted. Raptorans can safely f ly for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution modifier (minimum 1 round). They can exert themselves to fly for up to twice as long, but then they’re fatigued at the end of the flight. Raptorans are likewise fatigued after spending a total of more than 10 minutes per day flying. Because raptorans can glide before, after, and between rounds of actual flight, they can remain aloft for extended periods (even if they can only use flight for 1 round at a time without becoming fatigued). When they reach 10 Hit Dice, raptorans have enough stamina and prowess to fly for longer periods. They can fly at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability), and flying requires no more exertion than walking or running. A raptoran with flight can make a dive attack. A dive attack works like a charge, but the raptoran must move a minimum of 30 feet and descend at least 10 feet. A raptoran can make a dive attack only when wielding a piercing weapon; if the attack hits, it deals double damage. A raptoran with flight can use the run action while flying, provided she flies in a straight line. Unerring Direction: Raptorans have an instinctive sense of which direction is north, even when they are underground or otherwise unable to see the sky or other visual cues. Low-Light Vision: A raptoran can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. A raptoran retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Weapon Familiarity: Raptorans treat the footbow as a martial weapon rather than as an exotic weapon. +2 racial bonus on Climb and Spot checks. Raptorans have strong grips with both hands and feet, and their eyes are unusually keen. Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Category:Humanoids